A Bond That Never Ends
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: One night, Tsurugi had dinner in Tenma's house. Before dinner, they had a chat. in the chat, Tsurugi and Tenma told each other that they both had a crush. They both felt depressed when they hear each others sentence. After dinner, Tsurugi went home. In the middle of the night, a purple ray shot down from the space. The next morning, everything changed...
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna !

Today is a special day ! Can you guess ? Well… Today is KyouTen's birthday and anniversary ! xD

This fanfic is based on my FAV pairing ~ KyouTen

I hope minna will enjoy this story ~ ^^

* * *

**A Bond That Never Ends**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Incident**

"Kurama-san ! Tsurugi wa passu !"

"Ok Tenma !"

The Raimon team were practicing as usual. They enjoyed practice as usual and they went home late as usual. Everything went as usual. Tenma walked home with Tsurugi, Aoi and Shinsuke. They chatted and enjoyed their walk home. First stop was on Shinsuke.

"Sayonara Shinsuke." said Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Sayonara Shinsuke-kun." said Aoi while smiling at him.

"Sayonara minna !"

After that, they continued to walk. The next stop was on Aoi. Since Aoi was one of Tenma's neighbours, Aoi said she wanted to say hi to Aki before she when home. So the three of the walked together to Tenma's house.

"I'm home Aki-nee ! I brought some friends too…"

"Okairi Tenma. Who did you bring ?"

"Konbanwa Aki-nee !" said Aoi polity.

"Konbanwa…" said Tsurugi in his usual mood.

"Oh , it's Aoi-kun and Tsurugi-kun. Come in, come in…"

"No thanks Aki-nee. I need to go back and help my mom to do chores…"

"Aww… Your such a caring and helpful daughter ! Your mom must be proud of you…"

"Yeah, she is." said Aoi while waving her hand as if she is saying good bye.

"Bye Aoi, see ya tomorrow !" shouted Tenma.

"Bye…"

"How about you Tsurugi ? Can you stay for dinner ?"

"Of course, let me inform my parents first."

"Yay ! Tsurugi is staying for dinner !" shouted Tenma happily.

Tsurugi then called is parents.

"Hey mom, I'll be having dinner with a friend tonight so you and dad can start without me…"

"Ok Kyousuke but can I know which friend are you having with ?"

"Well… It's Matsukaze Tenma. And can you bring food for nii-san ? I think I'll be late today."

"Ok… See ya Kyousuke."

"See ya mom."

After informing his mom, he went into Tenma's house. When he stepped in, he saw Tenma waiting for him infront of the door.

"Come in Tsurugi ! Aki-nee is preparing dinner, so… Would you like to have a look in my room ?"

"Sure…"

Tenma lead Tsurugi to his room.

"Come in ! Have a sit."

"Ok…"

Those two had a great chat before their dinner. A few minutes before dinner, Tenma asked…

"Tsurugi, do you have someone you like ?"

"Mmm… Well, how about you ?"

"Well… You can say I have one but the other side doesn't know." said Tenma while blushing hardly.

"Oh is that so… I have the same problem as you have but the other side already has a crush."

"Aww… Well… Bad luck for us…"

"Yeah…"

Tenma didn't realize that the one who Tsurugi was talking about was him;Tsurugi also didn't realize that Tenma was talking about him.

"Tenma, Tsurugi-kun, dinner is ready !"

"Hai ! We're coming down Aki-nee."

"Let's go Tsurugi !"

"Kay…"

"Wow ! It's all my favourite food !"

"Yep… It's also your mom's favourite too. Tenma,… Don't tell me you forgot ?"

"Forgot what ?"

"Oh my… Today's is your mom's birthday."

"OH MAN ! HOW CAN I FORGET OKA-SAN'S BIRTHDAY !?"

"Well… It's the first time you have ever forgot. Did you face any problems ?"

"Well… No…"

"Ok never mind. Let's eat."

"Itatakimassu…" two of the juniors said before starting their meal.

Three of them enjoyed their meal very much. After the meal Tenma and Aki said bye to Tsurugi.

"Be careful on the road Tsurugi-kun."

"I know…"

Then Tsurugi walked out. On the way home, Tsurugi thought looking at the stars…

"Who is the one that Tenma has a crush on ? I hope it's not Shinsuke or Hikaru. But… I think there is a big chance that Tenma has a crush on Aoi. They are childhood friends and they grew up together after all… Do I have a chance to tell Tenma the truth ? Oh God, please wish me luck and I'll find the right time to tell him…"

While Tsurugi was dreaming, Tenma was also thinking of…

"So… Tsurugi has a crush already ? In that chase, I have a very very low chance to get Tsurugi. I just wish I knew who he has a crush on… Oh ya, maybe it's Hakuryuu or Shindou-san or even Kariya ! Oh man… I'm doom…"

The two were thinking and thinking until they fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, a flash of light stroke Inazuma Town. The lightning was purple and it stroke on every area in Inazuma Town including the areas where the Raimon members lived. But the strange thing was that the lightning didn't had effect on Tenma.

In the morning, Tenma was woke up by the alarm as usual. He took a shower, changed into the Raimon school uniform and ran down stairs. He was expecting that Aki prepared breakfast and packed lunch of him as usual. But it was the opposite, Aki not only didn't prepare breakfast nor lunch of him but she also was not home. Tenma was totally shocked. He had no choice but to not have breakfast and have lunch at school.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter minna ! Hope minna liked it ! w

Reviews and Likes pls ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna ! Did you all like the first chapter ? I hope you did.

By the way, here is the second chapter of this FanFic !

* * *

**A Bond That Never Ends**

**Chapter 2 ~ Worse and Worse !? Someone Help Me !**

Tenma walked to school with a hungry stomach.

"Feed me ! Master ! Feed me !" his stomach said.

"Goumen ne… I have no food…"

Tenma looked at the village and he felt that he was the only one in that place. He felt scared, cold and hungry…

He knocked on every door in the village, but no one replied.

"San-nii... You home ?"

"Hime-oba... You there ?"

"Seiri-san... Kiri-san... Are you in ?"

"Miko-chan... Sakana-chan..."

"Minna-san wa doko nano !?"

"You don't have to yell anymore little boy ! They all are at work."

The voice caught his attention.

"Aki-nee ? Aki-nee !"

Tenma runs to her and hugs her tightly.

"What are you do !? I'm not your sister... Get off of me !"

"Aki-nee... I'm Tenma... Your relative... DON'T YOU REMEMBER !?"

"A relative ? All my relatives had dead in an accident... How can you possibly be my relative !? Unless you are a ghost... PS, I don't remembers having any relative whose family name is "Matsukaze" so I think you've got the wrong person. Bye then..."

"Wait... Don't go..."

Tenma was really really depressed and wanted to cry.

Luckly, Aoi passed by. Tenma thought he was saved but…

"Aoi ! Ohaiyou !"

"Eh !? Who are you !? Get away from me !"

"What !? Who am I !? I'm Tenma, Aoi ! Matsukaze Tenma…"

"Matsu what Tenma !? Your crazy ! I don't know you !"

Tenma was totally shocked and because of Aoi's words he became a statue. He then felt an icy breeze blew across his face. He panic and said…

"What's wrong with Aoi !? How can she not recognize me !? At first, I felt like the whole village was empty, then I met Aoi which she didn't recognize me… Can it get any worse !?"

Tenma was right ! It did get worse. When he reached school, he was even more shocked than before. Raimon Junior High School was totally different. The big and green field became a rubbish dump, the large and colourful buildings became fade and ugly. All the facilities became old, ugly…

Plus, he saw the seniors of the Raimon soccer club members bulling the juniors. He was shocked and scared. He tried to avoid them but he ended up being bulled by them.

"Hey ya ! Wanna play with us ?"

"Shindou-san, Sangoku-san, minna … What the hell had happened to you all !?"

"What happened !? Haha… That's so hilarious ! Come on guys, let's play with him ! Wahahaha…" said Shindou with an evil laugh.

The seniors beat Tenma up without any perce reason.

After that, he went to class with a body full of bruises. When he stepped in class, everyone laughed at him. Whenever subject teacher came in, the first student to be called by them was Tenma. Why ? Because the teachers said he copied someone's homework, but actually he didn't.

During lunch time, Tenma had a hard time buying things to eat, because wherever he went, the food is always sold out. Plus, when he spots a seat, it always will be taken by his classmates.

After seven hours of misery, it was finally for school to end. Tenma was indeed hungry and felt miserable that day. After going out of the school gate, he ran to the park and hid behind the bushes. Tenma cried softly behind.

"What's wrong with minna!? Have I done something wrong ? Or did I teleport to a different dimesion !?"

Suddently, a very similar voice said…

"Tenma, don't be scared. I'm here for you…"

* * *

Wuhu ! Done for this chapter ! I know it was shorter than the last one but I really hope that minna liked it !

Reviews and Likes pls ~ xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey minna ! This is the last and final chapter of this fanfic ! xD

Enjoy ~ :3

* * *

**A Bond That Never Ends**

**Chapter 3 ~ I've Final Found You**

"Tenma, don't be scared. I'm here for you…"

"Omai wa... ?"

Tenma thought...

"Ano koe... It's so familiar to me..."

"You don't remember ?"

"Just tell me please..."

"Watashiwa... Watashiwa..."

"Just say it !"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke !"

"Tsurugi !?"

Tenma cried because he was too happy to see his best friend was still in his normal cool form. Tenma stud up quickly ran

"Yes... Come... I'll take you to some place safe."

"En..."

Tsurugi then kneeled down and asked Tenma to...

"Tenma... Get on."

"What !? But..."

"Just get on ! we are running out of time !"

"Ok..."

So Tenma got on Tsurugi's back. When Tenma got on, he felt a warm and save feeling going into his worried, depressed, sad and lonely heart. He felt that his heart was getting more and more happy and warm. It's like he doesn't want to get off from Tsurugi.

"Ima no kanji wa nani ka ?" He thought.

"Ima no kaji wa ai no kanji..."

"Kimi wa ?"

"Watashi Jiai no Megami Metis, I'm here to tell you something very improtant..."

"What is it ?"

"It's about you and Tsurugi's future... You have to confess with him..."

Tenma blushed hardly and said...

"But... but... he already has a crush... I want to do it... but... but... I'm scared that he won't accept..."

"Well... You don't know if you don't try..."

Mean while...

"Hmmm... Should I tell him ?" Tsurugi thought.

"I think you should..."

"Dareda !?"

"Calm down... I'm Aijo no Ou Cupid..."

"Naze wa koko ni iruno ?"

"Well... I'm here on a task... Remember the shield you used last night and the compass you are using now ? I sent you these in order to save Tenma A.K.A your crush..."

Tsurugi blushed light...

"How did you know that there was going to be an incident here of all places ?"

"We gods have helpers everywhere to contact us, and they can see the future too..."

"Oh I see... But I don't understand... Why me of all Tenma's friends ?"

"Because you have a very very deep bond with him..."

"What kind of bond ? You'll see... After you take him to the safe place..."

"Wait... Can you tell me who did this ?"

"Well... It's hard to say... It was done by no one actually. The purple ray, also called the _"Kroc" _fell down from space itself. I and my team investigated and we found out that _Kroc _actually one of the piece of the coffin of the Greek's most evil titian, _Kronos_. I don't know how did it fell from the milky way..."

"The milky way ? Seriously !?"

"Well... we couldn't think of a better and safer place so..."

"Fine... So... Have you fixed the crack ?"

"Yep we fixed it and we even came up with an antidote for it too..."

"Really !? That's great !"

"But we can't do it now because we have to get you two into the magic chamber first."

"Why ?"

"The antidote can cure the curse but it will bring pain to the person who uses it... So that's why we want to put you into the chamber first..."

"Oh I see... then I should run there..."

"Are you ok to run while carrying Tenma ?"

"Of course... I'll do anything to protect him..."

"Aww... So sweet... Jaa, good luck Tsurugi !"

"Thanks Cupid-san..."

Then, Tsurugi tried his best to fast to the magic chamber while Tenma was sleeping on his back. When Tsurugi saw Tenma's sleeping face, he smiled with warm and kind face.

After a 10 minutes run, they final made it to the magic chamber. Tsurugi used the compass to unlock the door. After they went in, Tsurugi rested Tenma on his shoulders. Then, they both felt asleep.

"Tsurugi ! Tsurugi ! Wake up !"

Tsurugi opened his eyes and saw Tenma.

"What's the matter Tenma ?"

"We're trapped in a unbreakable chamber !"

"Oh... No... This is the safe place I was talking about..."

"Oh... Gomen ne !"

"Ie..."

"Emm... Tsurugi..."

"Yes Tenma ?"

"I... I..."

Suddenly, Tsurugi pulls Tenma down and hugs him...

"I love you..."

"Tsu...Tsurugi..."

"I thought you..."

"I also thought the same thing..."

"I... I love you too Tsurugi !"

Tenma then hugged Tsurugi even tighter.

Tsurugi then touched Tenma's head and...

"Tenma... Don't be scared... I'm always here for you..."

"Kyousuke... En..."

Tsurugi and Tenma slowly moved their lips closer and closer to each other. When they are about to you know what, suddenly, Metis and Cupid came in and said...

"Aww... Kawaii ne...'

"Such a cute couple..."

When they heard that, they immediately left each other.

"Metis-san... What are you doing here ?"

"Cupid-san... What are you doing here ?"

They both said that the same time.

"Eh !? You know her ?"

"Eh !? You know him ?"

The god and godness of love laugh slightly.

"Where here to tell you that..."

"Inazuma Town is back to normal..."

"Really !? That's great !"

"Here... Take these..."

"What are these ?"

"These are love charms, not everyone gets them by us."

"Only those who truly love each other are able to get this."

Tenma and Tsurugi looked at each other...

"Thanks Metis-san, Cupid-san !"

"You are most welcomed..."

After that, the two gods disappeared while Tenma and tsurugi walked back to Inazuma Town.

"Tsurugi... I know what ? I'm really glad that today, I got to meet such unique and special peoples..."

"Yeah..."

"Especially you... Kyousuke... I love you..."

"Tenma... I love you too..."

They kissed after they said to each other. After that, they continued to walk home...

* * *

Yay ! Finally done ! :3 I hope minna enjoyed it very much ! xD

Reviews, Follow, Favourite pls ~ :)


End file.
